VA Drabbles
by VAlover21
Summary: Drabbles based on random things. I hope you like them. R&R please.
1. Info

**Hey everyone, I decided to write a few drabbles and maybe turn some of them into one-shots or stories later on. **

**So if you have any suggestions then pm me or write it in your review, it will be appreciated if you do give me an idea. I will mention you in the A/N before or after the little drabble. **

**Also if you would like to write a one-shot or story off of one of the drabbles I wrote that is fine, just pm me and I'll see if I am not writing a one-shot or story off one of the drabbles I wrote. **

**Okay I think that's all I have to say. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy the drabbles I wrote.**

**Oh and if your reading Shadow Demon on Vacation, I am sorry but I have no idea where that story is headed. I have chapter 6 written and I am going to post it (it is short, very short), there is also going to be an important A/N for you guys at the end. **

**~VAlover21**


	2. Dimitri's Love

**Rose/Dimitri**

**Dimitri's pov**

God she is amazing, with her long brown hair and hazel eyes. God what I wouldn't do to have my hands in her hair. She is so bea- No snap out of it Dimitri, she's 17 and your god damn student, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want you. Man I wish she did. She is the only person who really understands me. Ugh. Why does she have to be my student and 17!

Maybe the reason she doesn't want me is because of what I told her about us being together and being the princess's guardians. Yeah if we were together I would throw myself in front of her, when I have to throw myself in front of the princess. But we aren't going to be her guardians for a while, so maybe I should tell her that I love her.

You know what I am going to tell her that I love her tomorrow morning at practice! I can't wait to tell her, especially since she is my soul mate and I will try my hardest to be with her for as long as I can. I just hope she still feels the same way.


	3. Rose's Hate

**A/N: Okay thank you ****ROMITRIFAN**** for being the first reviewer. **

**Oh and if you have any ideas please write it in your review or pm me. Thanks. **

**Hope you enjoy this drabble.**

**ROMITRIFAN:**** I am glad you like the last one and I hope you like this one as well. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>RoseChristian **

**Rose's pov**

Words: 136

Christian is the most annoying person I have ever met. Ugh. He always starts arguments with me and makes stupid sarcastic comments. Oh and guess what they're mostly about, how much I eat. He is a fuckin' retard. My god if he makes one more sarcastic comment or joke on how much I eat, I swear I will kill that bastard.

You know what I don't understand, is what the fuck Lissa see's in that...thing.

He is so rude and he doesn't know what the word stop or shut up means. I swear he better be good to her or I will rip his god damn head off.

You know I'm going to go have a talk with Lissa about Christian Ozera and if he is there, well let's just say he won't be there tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Christian's Love for Lissa

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad I got some now. Oh and I know this one is a little corny but I do hope you all enjoy.**

**ROMITRIFAN****: I'm glad you liked it and I will write an Adrian/Sydney one just for you. **

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA****: Thanks for reviewing. I update every few days, so it's not going to be that long of a wait. And I'm glad you're anxious to read more.**

* * *

><p><strong>ChristianLissa**

**Christian's pov**

Words: 149

Lissa is the best girlfriend I have ever had. Well the only girlfriend I ever had, but that's not my point. She is amazing and she is also the love of my life.

I am glad she came into my life. If not, my life would be a wreck still. But she is and I'm great full for that.

Lissa is the queen and it's going to be something I have to get used to. She helped me through a lot lately and I have no idea how to thank her enough. She had helped me with my aunt, who shot Rose. She also helped me not blame myself for Rose getting shot, but I had to hear Rose say it wasn't my fault.

I am just great full to have Lissa in my life. If I didn't, I have no idea what life would be like without her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Review please.**


	5. Rose's loss

**A/N: okay thank you all so much for reviewing. I would like you guys and girls to have an account so I can pm you and thank for all reviewing. **

**SHADOW X AMY****: I'm glad you like my drabbles and thank you so much for your review. It seriously made my day.**

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON****: I think you should read the VA books. Richelle mead is a fantastic author. I'm also glad you enjoy my drabbles.**

**ROMITRIFAN****: thanks for reviewing and you should expect the Sydney/Adrian drabble around chapter 10. Yeah my friends said it was so cute how he loves Lissa so much.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA****: Thank you for reviewing. Thank you, I don't think I'm that good of a writer but I hope I'm getting better. I will update ASAP for you. Thanks again.**

**Rose/Dimitri**

**Rose's pov**

Words: 196

Dimitri... One name can cause so much pain.

He was the love of my life and now he is gone...gone forever. He died that night on the bridge...and I was the one who killed him. I knew he would never want to be one of them, so I set off to kill the man I love...and I succeeded.

I just don't know what to do with my life anymore. He was my other half, my soul mate...I just don't know anything anymore.

I loved him; I still do love him, even though he is dead...because of me.

I found out there was a way to turn a strigoi alive again. God why didn't I just wait to try to kill him, I would have know this god damn information and he would be alive today, here with me. But no I just had to go and kill him; I might as well be one of them because I'm just as bad.

Maybe I'll be with him soon. I can go outside the wards and talk to him, well only yes or no questions, but I can. I will be with him soon and I know it.

**A/N: Okay please review. My next update might not be until next weekend because of school, but I will try my hardest to update during the week. **


	6. Adrians thoughts on Little Dhampir

** A/N: Okay thank you all so much. Your reviews are making me smile and now I can't stop smiling. I'm glad you all like my story, thank you all for reviewing.**

**SHADOW X AMY:**** Thank you again for reviewing and I'm very happy to hear you like the little drabbles I write. :P That's fine, my phone is the same. So I mostly use my new laptop. Oh and I'm happy you got the books; they are fantastic. **

**ROMITRIFAN****: Thanks for reviewing, and that's fine. My phone won't let me sigh in either. Haha. I am wondering if your account name is romitrifan, or not. Could you please let me know so I can add you under my favorites list? Yes I have another story and I'm glad you like it. Though I don't know when I will update again, I'm trying to write a great fight scene but I can come up with very little. Glad you like it though. And I also would like you to know an Adrian/Sydney is in the works. **

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA****: thank you for reviewing and thank you. I'm glad someone likes my writing. Haha. My English teacher apparently doesn't feel the same way about my writing style. Haha. I guess I'm just the type of person who enjoys writing about random little things. Haha. Oh and did you send the 2 reviews with no name on them? **

** Thank you all. I'm glad you do like my writing. And I'm not trying to say I'm bad at writing but I just think my writing could improve a bit, especially when it comes to writing an entire story. Haha. Everyone who has reviewed is making me want to take writing when I go to college. . Though I do think it is a little early to think about college when I'm heading to 9****th**** grade. Oh well, guess I can see if I want to now rather than later.**

** Oh and if you guys would like, tell me if you want me to write a story or one-shot off one of the drabbles I wrote, or you guys could write one and I could post it for you and give you all the credit, just a thought. **

** Alright enough of my rambling, read ahead. (Wow, the authors note is longer than the drabble) Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little drabbles that I write, Richelle Mead owns the rest.**

**Rose/Adrian**

**Adrian's pov**

Words:125

Rose...the one word that describes her perfectly.

Rose has thorns, yet she is a sweet, beautiful woman. She has flaws but none that can't be fixed. She is viscous, yet so very sweet. I never thought someone could be so beautiful either. She is as beautiful as supermodel or a perfect flower. To me it is on what is inside; she is so kind and caring. She always takes care of others before herself. She can be viscous, rude, or mean at times but her kindness makes up for it.

You might say that my love for her is blinding me, but in reality it isn't. She really is the only woman I will ever love.

Rose, that one word describes Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur perfectly.

**A/N: Okay please review. Oh and thanks for reading this little drabble. Until next time my wonderful readers.**


	7. Dimitri is in MAJOR trouble

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and I do hope you like this drabble as well. =)**

_**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA**_**: thank you for reviewing. Yeah I have a have a touch screen, well I did but it broke. Hehe. Thank you I'm glad you do like my writing. My English teacher is a girl so yeah she is mean at times.**

_**ROMITRIFAN**_**: thanks for reviewing and yes I did write a Rodrian drabble. =D I am not a big fan of rose/Adrian but I figured what the hell. I wrote one like about Dimitri/Rose why not an Adrian/Rose. That's fine I am just stuck but hopefully I will get through this writers block soon. Thank you for telling me about the drabble not being posted correctly, or no one would have this drabble to read.**

_**SHADOW X AMY**_**: thank you for reviewing. I never have skipped class before. I really am not the one who gets in trouble a lot. Well that and I have a really stricted school. Haha. I loved that part, especially what happens after wards. It's sad at the same time, though.**

_**ILOVEPPBJACKSON**_**: Thanks for reviewing. Oh and I do plan on updating really soon. Haha. I loved how the Adrian drabble worked out. It is my favorite one out of the ones posted so far. Haha. Oh and yes I will use your idea. Thank you so much for another wonderful idea. You know I have read so many of those kinds of stories yet writing a drabble for it just skipped my mind. Okay I guess that makes sense, you cousin is SHADOW X AMY. So you haven't read the VA series yet or both haven't? Okay I'm still a little confused.**

_**GHETTOGOTHGUY**_**: thanks for reviewing and I know how it feels when you can sign in. Thank you, your review made me smile. No one has ever complemented me on my writing before, well apart from the others who reviewed these drabbles. I'm glad you do like the drabbles and I plan on writing many more. Your name actually sound cool, it has a certain ring to it. Haha. I have a friend at school that is like that, well Goth I mean. I actually was almost a total Goth at one point. Well until I had a crush and I started acting all girly again. Haha. Thank you, again for what you said. Richelle mead is my favorite author ever. =D**

** Alright enough of me talking about very random things, on with the drabble.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Richelle Mead owns everything. *sigh* I will never own VA, nor Dimitri.**

**Dimitri/Abe**

**Dimitri's pov**

Words: 124

I'm so screwed. My god I'm screwed.

Abe wants to have a hunting trip with me, and I'm pretty sure he is going to ask questions about me and Roza. I know Rose would lie like no tomorrow but that's not me. And if I want to be with Rose I have to deal with her parents, Abe and Janine, first.

This is going to be great. Me, Abe, and Janine with armed weapons and them asking questions about me and rose. I could only imagine what could happen; me getting shot is the main one. If not I am positive one of them will kill me with their bare hands.

Roza warned me, yet I still accepted their offer. Wow I'm such an idiot.

**A/N: So sorry about the messed up update, I am seriously going to make sure that the other chapter get posted correctly, thanks for reading. Review please. Oh and just so you know, the more reviews I get the faster the updates. **

**More reviews= Happy me= More writing= Faster the update= More for you all to read**

**Now go ahead and review, you know you want to. =)**


	8. Jill's life problems

**A/N: okay I am sorry for not updating on Friday. I got home from school and I was told last minute that we were going to see The Hunger Games, the movie was so long. I didn't get home till 8 o'clock and when I sat down on the couch I fell asleep. So sorry about that. Saturday I couldn't update cause I wasn't allowed on my laptop, my laptop had this drabble on it and many others. I am so sorry, I hope you guys and girls aren't to mad at me. ugh I am starting to hate my laptop because it keeps messing up the updates. So sorry everyone about, yet another, messed up update, thank you GhettoGothGuy for telling me about this messed up update. I will try to figure out why this is happening. Sorry.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY: thanks for reviewing. I am sorry about that messed up update. I can relate to that very well. I hope this chapter is just as good. =). Thank you for telling me. I seriously need to figure out why my computer is doing this. So sorry about another messed up update.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: Haha, I'm happy you liked it and yeah I got a new phone. Its not as cool as my old one but I got a phone. Oh and thanks for reviewing.**

**ROMITRIFAN: I think I read Unthinkable but I'm not sure. Any way thanks for reviewing and I hope this late update doesn't get anyone mad. But it is the longest drabble I have written so far. Haha yeah my brother said the same thing when I read it to him. I think I might just make a short one-shot on Dimitri/Abe. Hehe I got some good ideas now. Oh boy that is just going to be hell for rose if they got together. Oh great idea for a drabble. Haha. THANKS.**

**SHADOW X AMY: yeah I have never skipped class. I know I hate those kids who are bad and don't shut up. Wow you are a fast reader. It took me a few days to finish VA (the first one). I seriously hate Tasha. Oh and you just gave me an idea for another drabble. THANKS SO MUCH. I was running out of ideas. Well I hope you like this drabble. **

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON: I hope you like this drabble. I really do hate it when 2 dhampirs cant mix with each other. Well that drabble might be drabble 11. I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure it is drabble 11.**

**Jill's pov**

Words: 201

I can't believe that I'm one of the last Dragomir's and that Lissa Dragomir is MY half-sister. Well we kind of have some things in common. Like some of our hair. It's the same color, platinum blond. We also love shopping, but then again what girl doesn't like shopping…..ROSE. Well Rose doesn't count she doesn't like shopping with Lissa.

Anyway I still am in shock. I seriously can't believe my mother would keep something like that away from me. We always told each other everything, like best friends. I know why my mother did that but I did have every right to know who my real father was. The worst part is that she got pregnant with me on a one night stand. But my mother loved me and she still does. I don't hate her but I'm just a little upset that she didn't tell me. She did it to protect me from the strigoi.

You know I'm not upset any more. I guess I just needed to see the reasons why things happened the way they did. I'm happy to have a sister and a mother who cares about me so much, to protect me the way they did.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it and I would like it if you could tell others about these drabbles because I would love more reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	9. Dimitri's regret

**A/N: thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY: I will fix the laptop problem ASAP. If I don't then I will put these on a flash drive and I will use the computer. Haha. I know I really do hate it when things like that happen. I seriously should be out of love and nothing less. Yeah she did make the show. Oh and it was so sad when rue died. I could hear most of the woman in the audience crying. **

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: I know after I wrote it, I liked Jill's character. Oh CONGRADULATION on you engagement and the baby. I hope you and your fiancé have a happy and wonderful life together with your baby. =D**

**ROMITRIFAN: I am going to write a Dabe one-shot. I'm already working on it. Haha. Haha yeah I wonder what would happen to rose and Janine. You know that is a good question, I have no idea why they stole your 'Happy Tantrums' well I guess it's because they can relate to how you feel. Well at least they are saying things like 'as romitrifan says HAPPY TANTRUM.' Haha. I am glad you like my drabbles and I know you will have yet another happy tantrum when you read drabbles 12-14. **

**SHADOW X AMY: Yeah I updated. I am sorry for not updating on Friday or Saturday, and that messed up update. Ugh. I have to figure out why my laptop is doing this. I never did that before. My computer worked just fine, but something is up with my laptop. I promise to try really hard to update daily. I loved the movie of hunger games, the books I haven't read yet so I wouldn't know, though I do enjoy reading a lot. **

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the last drabble. I'm still thinking if I should or shouldn't write a one-shot on Dimitri and Abe, I think I might do it on the hunting trip or do one were they both turn out gay. I don't know yet so let's see, maybe I should write both and see which one I like more or post both. *sigh***

**Dimitri's pov**

Words: 181

Why did I tell her 'love fades, mine has'. I'm such an idiot; I do love her more than life itself. But I know she needs someone better than me. I don't deserve her, not after what I did to her in Russia.

I guess I brought this on myself. I know I need her but I don't deserve her. I just wonder why she did try to help make me a dhampir, especially after what I had done to her. I used her like my own personal blood whore. I hold myself responsible, even though she said that it wasn't me, I was me.

Sometimes I think it was the worst mistake of my life to let her go like that. To see the look on her face when I did say those four little words that hurt her so much, I hurt so much. Because of those few words I said, I will never be able to face her ever again.

Oh my Roza, I miss you so much. And I wish you were here in my arms again.

**A/N: thank you all for reading. I have 2 questions for everyone:**

**What should for a one-shot that include both Dimitri and Abe (there will be or could be other characters)?**

**Could you guys give me some ideas of more drabbles? I have several already written now but I can't come up with any more.**

**Thanks everyone, please review.**


	10. Rose's death

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed. All those reviews made my day. I just had to write a very long drabble for you all. Oh and if you all were wondering (which I doubt) I write these drabbles spontaneously, usually I listen to music or watch a movie that gives me an idea or two. Them I just type away and I come up with these random, yet stupid little drabbles, that are very pointless. I am glad you all like them. I didn't think these drabbles were any good at all, well until I read all your reviews. THANKS.**

**ROMITRIFAN: yeah Dimitri just needs to tell Rose the truth. Oh my god Lissa was so annoying; she gave me a migraine just reading that story. Ugh. I just started reading Bloodlines; I just hope none of the characters are like that.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: I'm glad you like the drabble. CONGRATS, I was just told yesterday that having twins in my family skips a generation and I will be the lucky one. Haha. Yeah people will say those kinds of things. I think I might do a hunting trip because that's what most people are saying.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY: yeah I plan on figuring it out, if I don't I will make sure it is posted correctly. I don't know about the 'Dabe' gay one-shot, it's going to take much longer to write that one instead of the hunting trip. I will write it if I get help writing it. **

**SHADOW X AMY: Haha. I am taking Spanish 1 right now and boy do I hate it. We're learning the places in the house as well as items. Ugh. I will definitely write the hunting trip soon. Haha. I think I will have people make up a few characters. **

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON: I am very glad you enjoy my drabbles. I am getting a lot of people saying the hunting trip, so I think that is what I will be doing. Haha. I have a few ideas already.**

**SUBWAY-SWAGGER: I'm glad I got another person reading these drabbles. Your ideas are really cool; I will definitely use at least one of them. If you have more ideas I would love to know them.**

* * *

><p>Rose's pov<p>

Words: 243

I left all those years ago because I could never stay in a place where the man I love is at. Those 4 little words hurt me so much. I just wish I never went to see him in the church that day. I miss everyone, even Dimitri.

I am now living in New York and I go out to clubs every night to drink my sorrows away. If I don't then I will be at my apartment doing so.

I can feel the darkness getting stronger every day. I feel as if I'm going to go insane soon and there is no stopping it. I can hear a voice telling me to end my life because I can't live like this. With all this pain and sorrow, I'm going to leave this world soon and I can't do anything to stop it.

I know when I am gone that my friends and family will find out and feel guilty that they didn't try harder to help me or find me. Dimitri is the one I'm worried about though. He is going to blame himself for this and it isn't his fault, at least not all of it is. I know he will do something stupid to get himself killed and I don't want that. But there is nothing I can do.

I shouldn't be alive and I know death will do anything to get his hand on me. Death wins after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	11. Adrian is such a jerk!

**A/N: I am happy to say, the Sydney/Adrian drabble is here. Haha. Thank you so much ROMITRIFAN for the idea and I do hope you like it.**

**ROMITRIFAN: I know my friend said that it gave her the chills. I am glad you liked the drabble. I don't know, I might do so but I have to finish my first story. Yeah the gay one would be strange. BEN BARNES IS AWESOME, well for the Dimitri character. Haha. **

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: I might make a story but I have to finish my other story first. I will work on the story this weekend. I can't work on it very much because of school. Haha yeah it would be cool if I had twins. Yeah one kid, okay I can defiantly handle, 2 kids, not that difficult but hard, 3 wow to many to take care of at once. That is so cool. I wish I was a twin or triplet. I am the older of 2. I have a younger brother, who annoys the hell out of me. Haha.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY: I am glad you liked it. I hope you like this one. I might do a gay one-shot but I have to finish the next drabble for this, a next chapter for my story, and the hunting trip. *sigh* so much to get done. This is not even counting how much homework my teachers are giving me. ugh. I don't know how I will get this done, but…wait spring break is coming up! I totally forgot. Haha, I feel so stupid now.**

**SHADOW X AMY: I'm glad you enjoyed the drabble. I have to finish my other story, and the one-shot for the hunting trip. I am going to take Spanish 2 when I start high school next year. Yes I am in middle school, 8****th**** grade to be specific. Haha. I can roll my R's, I am Portuguese so they have lots of words like Spanish. I can seriously picture that. I remember when my friend who lived next door to me tried and failed to teach ma Spanish. I couldn't roll my R's back then so he told me to keep trying and he started laughing his ass off. Haha. I will let you know when I need the characters for the hunting trip.**

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON: I am glad you enjoy them and I will continue them. Haha. Oh one spoiler is someone will get hurt, lots of pain and suffering. Haha. I hope that's a good spoiler for you.**

**SUBWAY-SWAGGER: No problem, I am glad to have more ideas. I am glad you like them as well. I will update tomorrow if not Friday. I will let you know if I need new characters for the one-shot. Thanks. Haha. I laugh way to much.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing the faboulous Richelle Mead does. I only own the little drabbles I write, exept for this one. All credits to this drabble go to ROMITRIFAN.**

* * *

><p><strong>SydneyAdrian**

Sydney's pov

Word count: 167

Adrian is so annoying. All he is just another royal moroi, who only thinks of himself. He is also a big drinker and smoker. I seriously cannot be near someone like that. Gross. Oh and did I mention that he is just like all the other creatures of the night. All he does is eat, sleep, drink (oh I mean blood and alcohol), and talk about how humans are low life creature who aren't necessary in life. Ugh. People like him make me sick.

Beside I seriously don't need a guy; I lived this far with no boyfriend. Who says I need one now? Especially someone like him, I know I helped Rose out but she did save my life, several times. I owed her one.

Anyway what I'm trying to say is I will NEVER EVER date Adrian Ivashkov! No matter how cute and sexy he is-NO I just did not think of him as _sexy _and _cute._ Ugh, why is life so dam complicated!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay thanks for reading and I hope this drabble was good. Please review. Oh and if any of you have any ideas, I could use some. THANKS, REVIEW.**


	12. Rose is never coming back

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I am so sorry I didn't update for a while. I was so busy and I wasn't allowed on my laptop. Hope you guys can forgive me.**

**ROMITRIFAN****: I am happy you liked it. Haha I know she wants him. Maybe I will do a better sydrian drabble. Haha.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA****: Haha yeah Sydney is just a very stubborn person. Why are you going to shave your head bald? Yeah my aunt was the same. I will never have her over if she gets pregnant again. Haha. Oh good luck with the parent classes, my uncle hated them.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY:**** I am glad you liked it. Yeah I'm off the rest of the week. I won't stress out to much about the drabbles and my other story. I am sorry for updating so late. My parents wanted to get a new car; I am never going to go car shopping again with them. I will update ASAP.**

**SHADOW X AMY****: I will update ASAP. Yeah I am a middle schooler. Haha. Cool. I hope you do master it soon.**

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON:**** I am glad you liked it. I hope it did make you anxious. I am going to work on it today so it might be up some time soon. **

**SUBWAY-SWAGGER****: I am going to update ASAP. Haha I hope it's not to addicting. Haha, jkjk. Those ideas are fantastic. I am definitely going to use the Rose and Dimitri getting married one. **

* * *

><p>Rose's pov<p>

Dimitri left, he left me by myself. I should have known, I was his student and nothing more. But I still have a piece of him with me, his daughter.

Dimitri left me for Tasha Ozera. But now he will never see me again, nor will he ever see his daughter. I am not letting her get hurt like I did. She deserves such a better life than she has now. She deserves to have a father. Though she will never see her father, it upsets me when she cries about not knowing her father.

I wish I could give her a better life, but I cannot.

Oh Dimitri what have you done to Rebecca…and me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks please review.**


	13. Stanova turning life into hell

**A/N: I told you all I was going to update ASAP. Yeah 2 drabbles in one day. YAY! Enjoy.**

**ROMITRIFAN: I am glad you liked it. Maybe I should but idk. I am writing the Dimitri one-shot now so we will see. I will not abandon these drabbles and if I do I will give everyone a heads up. But I know that won't be for a long while.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: No I didn't forget about these drabbles. Haha my uncle said the same thing about my aunt. Haha. I would too if I were Rebecca.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY: Yeah….well my parents did. I can't drive till I'm 16 which is in about 3 years. A hummer sucks up that gas like crazy. My uncle had one but sold it because of gas prices. Haha yeah I would chose to have a car than ride the bus.**

**SHADOW X AMY: I am glad you liked it. Maybe you should set up a list. Haha. You have a 2 year old son? I love kids.**

**SUBWAY-SWAGGER: Haha. I am glad you like my drabbles. I hope this will make up for the late update.**

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON: Yeah it kind of was a sad drabble. I am working on it now so it might get posted soon. I will. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Kirova and Stan<p>

Rose's pov

Words: 144

Stan and Kirova are DATING! WHAT THE HELL!

Who would date Stan let alone Kirova? I think life will just get worse for me. My teacher and headmistress both hate me and now Stanny boy will be able to send me to Kirova's office whenever he likes. Ugh. I am so screwed.

I just hope Dimitri will at least try to help me get out of trouble when I didn't do anything wrong. Well then again Dimitri might get in trouble for getting me out of trouble. Well either way I'm screwed.

Oh shit. If Stan finds out about me and Dimitri, Dimitri will get fired and thrown in jail for being with someone under age. Ugh. Oh and since Stan and Kirova are dating, Dimitri will get an even worse punishment.

I'm not the only one screwed; everyone at the school is screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Please review. **


	14. Tasha is in love with Rose's boyfriend

**A/N: Your review make me smile. Thank you so much for reading these very random drabbles. I hope you enjoy this drabble. Please review.**

**ROMITRIFAN****: Haha. I am happy you liked it. I figured it would make up for the late update.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA****: I am glad it could make you laugh. Yeah I figured it would make up for the late update. Those names are so cute. I always liked the name Lolah. **

**GHETTOGOTHGUY****: Haha yeah I watched that when I had to watch my baby cousin. Haha. Stan and Kirova drabble was pretty funny. Oh my gosh Tasha and Victor would be really bad, but Adrian and Jessie well now that's just awkward. **

**SHADOW X AMY****: I hope you do pass the test. Haha yeah it did say that about Kirova. YIKES! That is very weird to picture them kissing. GROSS!**

**SUBWAY-SWAGGER****: ROMITRIFAN came up with stanova. I am glad you liked the drabble. **

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON: ****Haha, I am glad I could make you happy. I do hope you enjoy this drabble. **

**I LAV NY:**** Okay first do you really like New York teams or things like that? Thank you so much and I am glad you like the drabble. **

* * *

><p>Tasha's pov<p>

Oh Dimitri, the man of my dreams. I am in love with Dimitri Belikov and I know he loves me just as much.

Dimitri is just a shy kind of guy, though I know that he loves me. Everyone can tell by the way he looks at me and just how he is so much more relaxed when he is with me. But I know that the little Hathaway girl likes him a lot.

Boy is she a bitch. She is so selfish, if she truly loves him she would let him be with me because we all know he always wanted a family. She can't give him the one thing he always wanted, children. I can give Dimka all the kids he wants and I would be happy to.

She just needs to be out of the picture and I know Dimka will accept my offer. And I have the perfect idea to get rid of her.

HAHAHA.


	15. Rose will have her revenge on Tasha!

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing the last drabble and if you all didn't notice I am almost at 100 REVIEWS! You guy are awesome. Oh and everyone will find out in this drabble what Tasha did. Haha.**

**ROMITRIFAN: Yeah Tasha is way too obsessed with Dimitri. You could write it and email it to me and I could post it for you, if you want. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: Haha that would be funny. I could actually picture that. I hope you like this drabble. It is basically a continuation of the last one.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY: Haha you will find out in this drabble. I hope you like this one.**

**SHADOW X AMY: Glad you liked it. Hope you like this one.**

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON: I am glad you liked it. Oh my I could see that boy would rose be so mad at her. **

**I LAV NY: I am happy you like them. Okay I was just curious and I am a Boston fan so that too. Haha.**

**SUBWAY-SWAGGER: Haha. I am glad you liked it and you will find out what Tasha did in this drabble. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this silly little drabbles that I write. I wish I did own VA *sigh*. **

* * *

><p>Rose's pov<p>

Words: 167

Ugh Tasha is such an annoying little bitch. She tried to push me off a god damn bridge! I was like who the hell does that to someone!

When she did try to push me I twisted my ankle the wrong way. Boy if it weren't for Dimitri pulling me back up, I know I would have died. Oh and you want to know something very funny, no one saw Tasha push me.

These were her exact words, _'oh Rose I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. I should really watch were I'm going instead of texting. I am really sorry.' _

Oh she should be sorry. And it wasn't an accident, she tried to kill me and no one believes me. Ugh.

Stupid skinny ass moroi Tasha, she thinks she is all that, well news flash she isn't. Oh and if you all think I'm just going to let her get away with that, think again.

Watch out Tasha, darkness will follow you.

HAHAHA.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Review please. Hopefully I get to 100 reviews soon. Haha.**


	16. Mia's Blackmail

**A/N: I hope you all like this drabble. The one shot should be up shortly if not before this chapter. It's called 'Dimitri's Strange Hunting Trip'. Hope you all like that one shot as well as this drabble.**

**ROMITRIFAN: Haha. Yes there will be another part to it but it won't be up for a few days because I am trying to work on it. I hope you like this one.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: Tasha will regret being born. Haha.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY: Haha. Maybe you might be the 100****th**** reviewer.**

**I LAV NY: I am going to post it shortly after this chapter is up. I have it all typed out and now all I need to do is post it.**

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON: You will find out soon but this one is a Mia drabble that I wrote. I have a few ideas on what Rose will do to Tasha but I still need to type it. I will use that idea. I didn't think of that.**

**SUBWAY-SWAGGER: Haha. I did update and I hope this one is good. Thanks.**

**SHADOW X AMY: Haha that is fantastic. I really hope I don't fail that test when I am a freshman to become a jr. Haha. **

* * *

><p>Mia's pov<p>

Words: 133

Rosemarie Hathaway is a total bitch. She thinks she is all that but she isn't. I know who is all that and it is not her. All she is, is a worthless Dhampir and a bloodwhore. Ugh, people like her disgust me. I don't even know how they do things like that. _Gross!_

I hope she dies in the hole she came out of.

Oh and did I mention I saw her and Guardian Belikov…_KISSING!_ Boy does she have some explaining to do. I was going to report her till Natasha Ozera came to me about it. We have a good plan to get rose away from Guardian Belikov and the school.

I am sure this plan will work; if it doesn't then we have a backup plan.

Good bye Rose, hello popularity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all and please review. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	17. Love at the finest

**A/N: I am almost at 100 reviews. You guys are awesome for sticking with these very random drabbles. Oh and just so you all know THE HUNTING TRIP HAS BEEN POSTED just go on my little bio page thingy on FF. if that made sense or just type under search DIMITRI'S STRANGE HUNTING TRIP. I will also post another one-shot about Sydney and Adrian. Well only if you all want me too. Thank you to those who reviewed the hunting trip one-shot.**

**ROMITRIFAN: Mia is a pain in the donkey. Haha. I would hate it if Dimitri and Rose were caught. **

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: I always hated Mia too. Yeah Eddie & Mia would be good together. My god I couldn't do that. I never would wake up that early, I think the earliest I woke up at was 6am. Those baby girls might make you bald sooner or later, but hopefully it is later. **

**I LAV NY: I am happy you like them. Yeah without the drama it would be boring. **

**SHADOW X AMY: Haha I love Hershey's chocolate. There really good with smores. Haha. Oh that makes sense, I was wondering if it was that or not. I wasn't even the end of the year but now I get it. Haha. I am happy that you passed it.**

**SUBWAY-SWAGGER: Haha. Thanks. Oh I know that song, it's catchy. **

**ILOVEPPBJACKSON: Haha I like what you did there. It took me a minute to read what it said. I felt real stupid after I figured it out. Haha. Glad you love them.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY: Yeah I am happy you enjoy them. Haha. Yeah it didn't make much sense till I read the translation for your talking. Haha. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>Third person pov<p>

Words: 178

Rose and Dimitri are the perfect couple. They just can't get enough of each other. But it seems Dimitri need Rose more than she will ever know.

Dimitri sees life as a struggle and he doesn't understand how she does things like there is nothing to it. He has lots of trouble on his mind all the time. But with her, he feels like he can overcome anything life throws at him. And when he looks up and there is nothing left, but her and her beauty.

He doesn't understand why she stays with him, but he is glad she does. He knows they both need each other but it seems to him he needs her more.

He can tell her how beautiful she id but she will never believe him. She always claims she can't see how beautiful she is…..but Dimitri can. He sees all her beauty, inside and out.

Dimitri is glad to have _his Roza _in his life. He wouldn't change anything that had happened between them. He is happy the way life is now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it and I hope you will check out the hunting trip one shot.**


	18. WHO HAS A TWIN!

**A/N: okay I am so so sorry for not updating in like forever. School is insane; teachers are passing out more and more homework every day. I have CRT's all next week, basically it is to see what you have learned and your placement for next year but different states call it different things. Anyway, I couldn't even understand half of it, mostly math. My parent had put me in an after school math class because I was one of several who were selected out of the entire school. I have an English project now, The Princess Bride by, William Goldman, 10 dialectical journals. Ugh I hate life. My laptop even had a freak attack when I tried to use it. Haha. I am so sorry about such a late update and I don't know when I will update again, hopefully soon. **

**Thank you all who reviewed. This time I am not going to talk to each one of you about your review cause my time is limited. But I got over 100 reviews! YAY! Thank you all who enjoys these drabbles. I wouldn't have continued these but because of all of your reviews I did. Haha. I hope you like this one.**

**Oh and one more this I haven't disappeared from the face of the earth and I don't plan on it anytime soon. Haha. I won't forget my favorite readers/fans. Haha. **

**Oh and the Sydney and Adrian One-shot is finished! I hope it's up by the time I post this. Haha. It's called 'HOW SYDNEY AND ADRIAN FIRST MEET'.**

* * *

><p>Rose's pov<p>

Words: 115

I just found out something Dimitri never thought was important for me to know. He has a twin brother!

I was shocked. I thought Dimitri never would keep secrets from me, especially something like having a twin brother. Ugh.

You don't understand how much they look alike. Same hair, same height, same eyes, same everything. I just hope I don't mix them up. Nikolas is just the opposite of Dimitri. Niko is more open and more reckless. Dimitri is more secretive and cautious.

Well let's just hope they don't try to pull something stupid like trading places to see what might happen or just to piss me off.

Men, what can you do with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it and I hope you all like the Sydney and Adrian one-shot. **

**REVIEW! **


	19. Shopping time with Niko!

**A/N: okay thank you all who reviewed. I am happy to be back writing. My extra math class is over! Yay! Now I can try to write more. **

**Okay one problem. **_**I NEED IDEAS!**_** I have no more ideas for these drabbles. I have a few written but I need more ideas to keep going. Please help!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own VA or its characters. I also mean no offence to anyone; this is just meant to be a continuation of one of my previous drabbles. I don't mean any disrespect, but if this does offend you please do PM me or review and let me know and I will remove this drabble or replace it with a different one. **

* * *

><p><strong>GHETTOGOTHGUY: I will not abandon these drabbles. Haha. I might just take that as a fantastic idea for another drabble. Haha. Thanks. CRT's suck. I take them next week and the schedule is so messed up. I hate the math class but it's over….well on Monday it's over but we are just there to talk and have fun on Monday. Haha. <strong>

**SUBWAY-SWAGGER: Glad you like it. I will do a drabble on that soon, or something remotely close. Haha.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: Haha. I got the idea from a friend of mine who know about twin boys. Haha. She sees them at church a lot. Thanks for reading the A/N, most people don't even care. CONGRATS! I won't be graduating for another 4 years. Haha. Next year high school. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dimitri's pov<p>

Words: 135

My god, my brother wants to take Roza shopping. I remember last time I went shopping with him and Victoria. I will never go shopping with my brother again.

Sadly Roza doesn't know anything about that and she is dragging me along. I said no so many times but they are dragging me with them.

Niko just goes overboard when he goes shopping. He picked out so may outfits for Vik that they made me carry most of them, while he went to the next store with Vik.

Boy I hope he doesn't go overboard with this shopping trip. I already refuse to hold any shopping bags…maybe…if these two don't buy the whole mall.

I sighed. But I'll admit he makes it quite interesting, maybe this trip I won't be there covered in shopping bags.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all like this one. Its okay if I do say so myself. Haha. Maybe I will UD soon. Haha. :D**


	20. As long as they both shall live

**A/N: Thank so much to those who reviewed. I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I just got out of school so I might be able to UD more often. Again I am so sorry of not updating in forever.**

**DIMITRILOVESHISROZA: Yeah. Haha. I will defiantly use that idea. Haha. I just finished 8th grade! Next school year I'm going to be a freshman. Haha. **

**SUBWAYSWAGGER: Thanks for reviewing. I will defiantly use all those ideas! Thanks so much.**

**GHETTOGOTHGUY: I have a friend named Niko too, he is Italian. Haha. I love that idea. I will so use that as a drabble or story. Haha. :)**

**ROMITRIFAN: thanks for reviewing. That is the most obvious idea yet I couldn't think of it. Haha. You just gave me a few ideas! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Rose's pov<p>

Words: 160

I love Dimitri so much. He is just so romantic, loving and so caring.

He took me to a very fancy restaurant last night. He excused himself from the table so many times. He looked so nervous; I had no idea what he would be so nervous about.

When he got down on one knee, I then knew why he was so nervous. He was about to propose to me.

His exact words were _'Roza I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?' _At first I was shocked and I couldn't find my voice. But I noticed the worried look on his face, he must have thought I was going to say no. I didn't, I said YES.

Dimitri was so happy and let's just say we had a lot of fun that night in our house.

_I AM GETTING MARRIED!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	21. Not Friends

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. And I am sorry for not going to be talking to each one of you individually. Thanks. **

* * *

><p>Mia's pov<p>

Words: 131

I thought the person you hate most would never help you no matter what. I was so wrong.

Rose and I have known each other for a while but who would have known we would be enemies then friends. Well that wasn't me. I don't think Rose did either.

We always hated each other, well until we were in Spokane. I was so scared. I didn't expect her to save my life after what I caused her. But she did save my life as well as Christian's and Eddie's. Well Eddie doesn't remember anything, but I still do.

I am glad we became friends but upset that I was so stupid to notice that Rose and me just hated each other over the stupidest thing ever.

Me falling off a swing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Review.**


	22. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tasha's pov<p>

Words: 144

Rose decided it would be funny to dye my hair pink and well as make all my clothes smaller and tighter. She thinks that is going to stop me from getting my Dimka, well she needs to think again.

I know Dimka won't leave Rose so I had to take matters into my own hands. I compelled Dimitri to love me. He will no longer be that little bitches Boyfriend, he will be mine and only mine. And soon enough Rose will go running to Adrian and I will make Dimka propose to me in front of everyone on graduation day.

I know he will be so much happier if Rose was out of the picture and he was with me. I can give him so much more than the little blood whore can.

She is out of the picture and I am in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it. And sorry that it took a while. Oh and I might not be updating anytime soon. Sorry everyone. **

**Review please.**


	23. He Left me for HER!

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I don't want to bore you all with why I want updating but I am so sorry I haven't been. I don't know when I will update again because I am starting my freshman year in 2 days. I hope you all can forgive me and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rose's pov<p>

Words: 188

I can't believe Dimitri left me for Natasha Ozera. He just said he doesn't love me after everything that happened to us.

He told me his love has faded and that I was just someone to distract him till he had _his_ Tasha. What the hell?!

He didn't understand how much that hurt and how much I just wanted to die right then and there. It was like he took my heart and broke it into a million little pieces and it could never be whole again.

I loved him so much; I still do love him, why would he just do that to me. He told me he would never leave me and that I was the one who only one who had his heart.

You know now that I think about it. He wasn't acting normal, he seemed so strange. His eyes were dark and it didn't seem like him at all. I am going to have to get to the bottom of this and soon. He is going to leave soon and he won't return until graduation.

I hope I can figure it out soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed it and please review, I love hearing what you think of these drabbles.**


	24. ROZA KISSED ME!

**A/N: Hi everyone…or whoever is still reading these. I think this will be the last drabble I do…if I don't get more reviews. I had tons of reviewers…now I only have like 3 reviewers:**

**Pinkdonodudelover83**

**Amaaal188**

**MyRussianComrade**

**Thank you for reviewing the last drabble. Oh and anyone who is reading this A/N check out their stories, they are really good. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Richelle Mead, I only own the plot to these drables.**

Dimitri's pov

Words: 137

Me and Roza…KISSED! It felt so nice; her sweet and soft lips against mine, mmhhh. I know it was so wrong but it felt so right. God she is 7 years younger than me and I kissed her. God damn it what the hell is wrong with me?!

Ugh if she wasn't 7 years younger than me I would be all over her. Boy her lips were so soft and sweet that I could care less about all the laws and rules that prevent us from being together.

Roza…..what am I supposed to do about us? God I love her but what the hell am I supposed to do. That kiss was just amazing and it told me that she feels the same way towards me.

Maybe I should let all the cards fall as they please.

**A/N: Thanks everyone. Please, please, please review…I really enjoy reading your reviews. If I don't get any reviews…I won't continue these drabbles; This will be the last one. **

**Review please…**

**Oh and I have a new story…well chat room, please check that out. I won't update that story until I get a few more reviews. I also have a poll, it's on which story/one-shot you all like best.**


	25. Abe's proposal

A/N: Thank you again to the 3 people who reviewed. This drabble goes out you guys for reviewing. Oh and check out 'This is how it goes'. I need the support for the contest I am in. The more reviews the better!

* * *

><p>Abe's pov<p>

Words: 133

Janine is an amazing woman. I don't know what to do without her now. Yeah me Abe Mazur in love….just not something you see every day.

I want to ask Janine to marry me but that did not work the first time. The first time I asked her is after she told me she was pregnant with our beautiful daughter, Rose; she slapped me. She said no of course because she thought I wasn't doing it out of love, just because she was having my child. She was so wrong.

Now I want to prove to her that I truly love her but proposing now after our daughter was shot by non-other than Natasha Ozera, is not the best decision. But I will ask her soon and it will be out of love.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all liked it. It was a little something sweet that I thought Abe needed. REVIEW! The more reviews the faster the updates.


	26. You're Marrying WHO?

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I know I haven't updated it a long time and truth it I don't know if I will update again after this one. I am kind of losing interest in VA. Crazy I know. But if I get more ideas and reviews/favorite/follows, then maybe I will. But for now this is going to be my last update for VA drabbles. If there is an update, there is one.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but these drabbles ideas, all rights go to Richelle Mead.**

Dimitri's pov

Words: 201

I don't know what my mom was thinking. She is getting married to Hans Croft! I don't want and really don't need him breathing down my neck at the court, since he is on the guardian council. My mom and the rest of my family are moving out here. Great!

Not only do I have to deal with my mom yelling at me on every little thing I do wrong but now my 'stepfather' is doing the same. I am 25 years old and I don't need this.

My sisters and my grandmother are having so much fun with helping my mom get ready for her big day. Hans is okay but I just don't want the same thing happening to my mother and sisters again. At least I can keep an eye on things now that they are coming to the court.

If he hurts my family, I will hurt him. I hope he doesn't though because I have never seen my mom so happy as well as my sisters. Their happy to have a fatherly figure in their life and my mom is happy to find someone she fell in love with.

Let's see were things go from here.

**A/N: Okay, please let me know what you think. Please….I will love you all forever...**

**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**


	27. The Little Surprise!

A/N: Okay I know it has like been forever since I have updated this, but I just had the inspiration to write this. This goes out to Stephy-Monkey for sticking with these random drabbles. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of this drabble.

* * *

><p>Rose's pov<p>

Words: 139

I found something today. I want to keep it but I think Dimitri will have a fit over it. He said he would never want one, but I do.

Sometimes I have to work a little magic. Like making him a Russian dinner and maybe even make black bread; the way his mother makes it. Then we could watch a romantic movie…well not watch it but have a bit of fun during it.

I hope he wants to keep it, god knows I do. But I know it's going to take major convincing to make him want to keep it.

Well let's see what I can do to so I can keep my new puppy. She is so cute, no one could say no to her little face. Boy I hope my Russian god says I can keep Lilly.

* * *

><p>AN: Review please! I love to hear your thoughts on these drabbles. :)


	28. A Pimple

**A/N: Okay, I know it seems like I dropped off the face of the earth for a while, but I'm back! Hopefully for good. Thank you to the people who reviewed and yes I did change drabble 19, Shopping Time with Niko. I did not, in anyway, mean to upset anyone. I do apologize for that and if you do have an issue with one of my drabbles please PM me. **

**I do hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of its characters; it belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead!**

* * *

><p>Lissa's pov<p>

Word count: 104

I can't believe this! No, no, no this cannot be happening to me, especially on my coronation day.

I am supposed to look good, flawless on this day and there is no exception to this. My hopes of perfection on this day went for good to not a chance at all. Why me of all people, and on this day…seriously? Ugh.

I looked in the mirror again just to see if I was seeing things, to make sure this wasn't happening on today of all days. And there it was a small pimple on the middle of my forehead…I looked like a freaking unicorn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I love to hear your thoughts so please review!**


End file.
